The Boy With An Ice Heart
by SakuraTree999
Summary: *ON HOLD* Ever since his parents died, he didn't know what to do. All the shouting and screaming of pain rang in his head. He felt like he couldn't move, think, breathe. He felt like his heard hardened into thick, cold ice. But then SHE came. The girl with blonde hair. She tried to help him, but she didn't change a single thing. Or so that's what he thought ... (GrayLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoo guys! This is a new story I'm working on. I deleted 'Is It Love, Or Pity?' because I didn't think it was going anywhere :3 Yes, OC's _are _included! And Uitear and Lyon will be in this as well! xDD**

_**Summary**_

**Ever since his parents died, he didn't know what to do. All the shouting and screaming of pain**

**rang in his head. He felt like he couldn't move, think, breathe... He felt like his heard hardened into thick, cold ice. **

**He Isolated himself from the world, thinking that no one could defrost him.**

**But then _she _came. The girl with blonde hair. She tried to defrost the ice, but she didn't change a single thing. Or**

**so that's what he thought ...**

**(Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama)**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 ~ Isolated**_

_The small boy with raven black hair hugged his sister tight as tears ran down his cheeks. He could hear so much shouting it felt like his ear drums were going to burst._

_"Tell me the truth! Are there any more Ice Mages here?!" The man screamed as he shook their father, Silver, harshly._

_"I-I'm telling you. There aren't any more Ice Mages!" His father said as he trembled. The man took a knife out of the belt around his waist and plunged it right through the man's stomach. Scarlet red blood gushed out of his mouth. He screamed in pain._

_"U-U-Uitear?" The little boy whispered shakily as his brother, Lyon hugged him tight._

_"Y-Yes, Gray?" She said as she tried to force a smile._

_"W-Where's mama?" He asked as more silver tears ran down his cheeks. Uitear didn't say anything. All she could so was hug the boy tighter._

_"She's .. gone ..." She whispered._

_Seeing his older sister cry made him spill out more tears._

_"This guy ain't spillin'. Let's go back to HQ and tell boss." One of the men said and they made their way out the house._

_Once the siblings heard the door close, they slowly peeked their heads around the wall._

_Blood splatters stained the wall, covering every inch. The floor looked liked a pool of red blood. Their eyes widened when they saw two figures on the floor._

_"M-M-Mama?" The raven haired boy stuttered. His older sister slowly started to walk forwards, clutching his and his brother's hand._

_"No .." She whispered. They all froze._

_"PAPA!" Lyon screamed and ran towards his deceased father._

_"Lyon!" His Uitear called and ran after him._

_Gray slowly walked towards his mother. His eyes widening. He dropped on his knees. Silver tears silently dropped onto his mother's top, which soake din and left dark patches._

_"MAMA!" He screamed out loud and sobbed into her chest._

_That day he will never forget ..._

_XXX_

"I'm home.." Gray Fullbuster mumbled as he walked into his house, head hung low. He took off his shoes while his older sister, Uitear Fullbuster, had her body spread out o the couch. She was watching an anime called Highschool DxD. She was quietly singing along to the theme song.

"Oh! Welcome home, Gray." She greeted with a smile, hoping that he would return it. But failed.

He walked up to her and she sat up straight to give him some space. He laid down on the couch, his head resting on Uitear's soft lap. They both rested peacefully until ..

"Ice Make: Hover board!" A voice in the hallway said. Suddenly, Lyon Fullbuster came dashing into the living room.

"Lyon! How many times did I tell you? NO MAKING HOVER BOARDS IN THE HOUSE!" She roared. He pouted then made it disappear. He mumbled some things under his breath and she sighed.

"Gray's resting." She told him.

"Oh! Gray's here?" He said and made his way towards the couch.

He bent down in front of Gray, blocking his view of the TV.

"How are you, lil bro?" He grinned as he ruffled his hair.

"Move out the way." Gray grunted and Lyon smirked. He looked at the TV

"Uitear, why do you watch ecchi anime when Gray's around?" He asked.

"Ecchi is funny, plus Gray doesn't mind." She told him.

"Really, dude?" Lyon raised a brow. Gray didn't say anything. Lyon sighed.

_'He barely talks. Even to me!'_ Lyon thought.

Suddenly, Gray got off Uitear's lap.

"I'm going to my room." He mumbled and he left. Uitear sighed.

"He's always so quiet." She said.

"Well, ever since _THAT _happened, he's barely been talking. Even to me!" Lyon told her.

Uitear frowned.

_'Gray ... why don't you ever smile anymore?'_

* * *

**Heyoo! I hoped u liked the first chapter.**

**I don't know why I made Uitear like ecchi anime o_O Oh well" ^^3**

**Hoped u enjoyed, and plz review! xD**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Bye bye~! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoo guys! This is chapter 2! I hope u enjoy :) might make Lucy and some OC's come in, Idk :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kyoto Touche and Verana Cyrestia! xD '3**

_**Summary**_

**Ever since his parents died, he didn't know what to do. All the shouting and screaming of pain**

**rang in his head. He felt like he couldn't move, think, breathe... He felt like his heard hardened into thick, cold ice. **

**But then _she _came. The girl with blonde hair. She tried to defrost the ice, but she didn't change a single thing. Or**

**so that's what he thought ...**

**(Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama)**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 ~ The Girl With Blonde Hair**_

For centuries, Ice Mages have been hunted down by an organisation called 'Anonymous.' They hunted them down because Ice Mages are really rare in the world now, and they wanted their power. It is very rare to be born an Ice Mage, and control the element of Ice. If they find out you're an Ice Mage, they would drain your power, then kill you, like what happened to Gray's mother and father. Even if you are half an Ice Mage, such as Uitear, they would still capture, drain and kill you.

Right now, Uitear, Gray and Lyon are the last surviving Ice Mages in Earth land.

"No .. mama .. papa .." Gray mumbled as he clutched his dark blue pillow. He kept shuffling on his bed, twisting and turning.

"Uitear! Come up stairs, Gray's having his night mares again!" Lyon called. He sat on the chair next to Gray's bed. He was wearing the uniform for Lamia Scale Academy. It consisted of a dark green blazer, a pale green buttoned shirt and a red tie which hanged loose around his neck. There were also dark green trousers, and brown school shoes. Lyon didn't like to button the blazer, so he left it un buttoned.

"I'm here!" She said as she opened the door. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt collared shirt which was buttoned up neatly. The shirt was tucked in into a short black pencil skirt that stopped near her mid-thighs. She wore pantyhose and black high heels. She was also wearing dark pink lip stick.

"I've tried waking him up but he just keeps mumbling and shuffling around." Lyon said.

Uitear nodded in under standing and sat on the bed next to him. She had this weird technique that would wake Gray up when he's in that state. Lyon would just stare and wonder what the hell she's doing. It's really simple though. She would just rub his for head gently and make purple frost appear on her hand. The next minute you know, his eyes are opening.

"Uitear?" Gray said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ohayou, Gray." She smiled. "You should have your shower, it's almost time for school. Breakfast is on the table."

"O-OK." He said. Uitear left his room.

"Are you OK, dude?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gray mumbled and Lyon nodded.

"See ya downstairs." He said and left the room.

Gray got off his bed and made his way to the shower. He was already nude by the time he got ther. He stepped into the bath and turned on the shower. He tensed at first, but then he relaxed as the cold liquid beads rained against his muscular body. He never liked showering in hot water, un like his friend Natsu. He doesn't like the cold.

When he finished, he turned off the tap and climbed out and grabbed a pure white towel. He rapped it around his thighs. He then got a smaller one and put it around his neck so the water from his hair wouldn't go on his skin. He walked towards his wardrobe and took out the school uniform for Fairy Tail Academy. (**A/N: The uniforms from the OVA. I was thinking about making up my own uniform, but I couldn't think of anything that would suit them :p**)

The 3 siblings go to different schools to see if there are any other Ice Mages that they could talk to them about. But so far, they haven't found any.

Gray jumped and slid down the banister. (**A/N: That thing u hold when you're going down the stairs - Imagine him sliding down on it! xD**) When he reached the bottom, he made his way to the kitchen and found Lyon sitting down having his breakfast. There were Eggs and bacon, toast, blueberry pancakes which was coated in beautiful golden honey and blueberries surrounding it, and orange juice.

Gray licked his lips. He sat down and immediately started eating.

"I see you're enjoying breakfast!" Lyon smirked. Gray looked p and swallowed the rest of his pancake.

"Of course. It was made by Uitear after all." He said and continued eating. Lyon smiled at this.

Gray finished eating and put his plait in the sink.

"You gonna ride your bike, skateboard or roller skate?" Lyon asked him.

"Skate board." Gray answered and Lyon smirked.

"Same."

They grabbed their skate boards, bentos and school bags went outside, Gray shutting the door behind him.

As they skate boarded down the pavement, they did cool tricks as well. They always wanted to use their ice hover boards, but they didn't want any members of Anonymous hunting them down.

Later on, Lyon turned a corner since he was going to a different school.

"See ya Gray!" Lyon called.

"Bye Lyon!" Gray called back.

Gray stopped when he reached the silver gates of his school, Fairy Tail Academy.

_XXX_

"Yo, Gray!" A voice called. Gray turned to see one of his best friends, Natsu. His spikey pink locks in a messy style.

"Hey Natsu." He said quietly.

"Oh yeah, have you heard the news?" Natsu asked.

"What news?" Gray said.

"You haven't heard? There's gonna be a new girl coming!" Natsu beamed, his onyx eyes sparkling.

"New .. girl?" Gray whispered. "I wonder what magic she uses ..."

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" A voice said. By the time Natsu turned around. Metal smashed right into his face which sent him flying towards the girls. Gray easily dodged it with a straight face.

Gray looked up to see Gajeel Redfox jumping out of a tree and smirking.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu screamed as he launched his fist at Gajeel's stomach which also sent him flying and Gray dodged still with a straight face.

"DUDE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gajeel shouted, clearly angry.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME FIRST?!" Natsu shot back.

"I WAS JUST JOKING AROUND!"

"URASAI, (Shut up) YOU CLEARLY WASN'T!"

The two Dragon Slayers butted heads and growling at each other.

"NATSU! GAJEEL!" A scarlet haired mage shouted as she stomped over to the two. She places her hand son her curvy hips and narrowed her brown eyes.

"O-Oh! Ohayou, Erza!" They said as they shivered in fear.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?! YOU CANNOT USE MAGIC INSIDE THE SCHOOL!" She roared.

"B-But we're not inside the school." Natsu squeaked. Big mistake.

Erza summoned her sword made my Heart Kreuz and pointed it at his throat.

"Come again ..." She said as a dark aura loomed over her head and her eyes turning the same colour as her hair. Natsu was sweating rapidly at this.

"Erza, I think that's enough." A smooth voice said. The scarlet haired beauty turned around to see a handsome boy with blue hair and a dark red tattoo going down his right eye.

"J-Jellal! She stuttered. She immediately put her sword behind her back and quickly made it vanish. "I-I ..."

Jellal smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's OK, it's not your fault these guys keep causing trouble." He said and she blushed.

"I-I must go now, I wouldn't want to get in your way!" She squeaked and scurried away to the other girls.

"JELLAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Natsu cried and hugged him. Gajeel just muttered a thanks and walked away.

"Natsu! Get the hell off me!" Jellal said as he pulled Natsu off. Jellal sighed.

"Don't you think we should go inside now? Class is gonna start soon anyway." Jellal said and Gray, Natsu and Gajeel nodded.

As they walked into the school building, Gray suddenly heard a car stopping in front of the school gates. He turned around and saw shiny black limousine. His eyes widened. He then saw the driver open the door and a girl with blonde hair stepped out.

"Gray, you comin'?" Natsu called and Gray turned back round and quickly nodded.

He started to walk faster and catch up with them.

But he couldn't help but think who that girl was ...

_XXX_

"Alright class, settle down!" The teacher said as he sat down behind his desk. The teacher was called Mocao Conbolt. Gray sat down in his normal at seat at the back row next to the window. There was an empty seat next to him and in front of him was Mirajane.

"OK, I have exciting news. We have a new student!" He said and everyone started whispering.

"You may come in now." The Mr. Conbolt said.

A girl walked in and stopped in front of the class. She had golden blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back which was straight, and she had two straight bangs that stopped at her shoulders. She had a fringe on the left side of her face, and a portion of her hair on the right side of her head was tied up into a short pony tail with a navy blue ribbon. She had beautiful cream coloured skin, warm chocolate brown eyes, a curvaceous figure and a very large chest. She wore the yellow sleeveless v neck that hugged her figure, and the white short sleeved. collared shirt under. She wore the blue and white stripped tie, the grey short pleated skirt with a line at the bottom, navy blue knee high socks and white plimsolls.

She smiled with red blush coating her cheeks.

"H-Hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am 17 years old and a Celestial Wizard. I am also the daughter of Jude and L-Layla Heartfilia. I hope we have a lovely time together and please do take care of me!" She squeaked as she bowed.

Gray stared at her. Was she the girl she saw coming out of the limousine.

"She's a Heartfilia? No way!"

"She's really beautiful!"

"Look at that chest, and her body!"

Many people whispered to each other about her.

"OK, Miss Heartfilia. Please go to that empty seat next to Gray. Gray, raise your hand." The teacher said.

Gray slowly raised his hand and she walked towards her desk. She smiled at him and then Gray gave her a small smile. When she sat down, she frowned. She watched him stare out the window.

_'That boy .. there's something upsetting about him ...'_

* * *

**Heyoo! I hoped u enjoyed this chapter! Phew, it took a lot of work! xP**

**I might end up adding some other couples, and my OC will probably come in the next chapter, so stay tuned! ^^**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD Plz review!**

**Bye bye! :'D**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo! This is chapter 3 of the story. I'm trying to make my chapters longer since sometimes they're short! xD Sorry if they're not long enough! D:**

**Anyway, I hope u enjoy and plz review! ^.^**

_**Summary**_

**Ever since his parents died, he didn't know what to do. All the shouting and**

**screaming of pain rang in his head. He felt like he couldn't move, think, breathe ..**

**He felt like his heart hardened into thick, cold ice. But then _she_ came. The girl**

**with blonde hair. She tried to defrost the ice, but she didn't change a single thing.**

**Or so that's what he thought ...**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, GajLe, Jerza, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / Fluff? GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 ~ Unsociable**_

"OK, class dismissed." Mr. Conbolt stated and everyone got out of their seats, started talking or went outside for break. Lucy packed her things and stretched her arms.

"Finally, it's break!" She said. Before she left the class room, she glanced at Gray, who was looking out the window, and then left. She walked down the hallway and found that she smiled at everyone she walked passed. She was really enjoying this school - it was so friendly and lively.

When she finished putting her things in her locker, she shut it and was about to talk until someone stopped her.

"Hey there, cutie." A guy with spikey blue hair and black eyes smiled at her in a way he thought was charming.

"Excuse me." Lucy said politely and stepped to the side, but he copied her.

"My name is Bora. What's your name?" He asked as if they were going to become friends.

Lucy ignored him and was about to carry on walking until he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He stroked her cheek gently with his hand. He leaned towards her ear.

"Would you like to come with me .. and have some fun?" He asked seductively. Lucy was about to knee him in the stomach but she felt weak.

_'What .. what is this magic? I feel tired!' _She thought panicking.

Before she knew it, her eyes were closed. She could only hear.

"Yo, Bora. What are you doing using your magic on that girl?" A voice said. "No magic in the school."

"Shut up, Fullbuster. Who are you, another Erza?" He hissed.

Gray raised a brow.

"I wouldn't mind calling her right now." He smirked and then Bora froze. An image of Erza popped in his head. She was in her Heaven's Wheel Armour and she was pointing a sword on his throat.

"Y-You wouldn't!" He stuttered.

"Oh, yes I would." Gray said, a smirk on his face. With that said, Bora quickly let go of the Lucy and ran away. Before Lucy could fall on the floor, Gray caught her - one hand under her thighs and another on her back.

"Blondie. Wake up." Gray grunted as he lightly shook the girl. Lucy's eyes slowly opened, revealing two chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes locked onto Gray's.

_'So .. beautiful ..' _Gray thought. He didn't realise that their faces were so close. Lucy realised and jumped away from him.

"Kya!" She screamed lightly. Gray just stood there with his 'indifferent' mask on. Although it was a poker face, Jellal liked to call it that. Lucy then realised he was the one who saved her and looked down.

"T-Thank you .. for saving me." She whispered while she slowly looked up. Gray just continued to stare at her, then he walked away. Lucy stood there and watched him walk away. Lucy pouted.

Suddenly, she felt her heart pound harder than usual. She then gasped and looked at the boy. She saw a dark aura surrounding him.

_'That boy ... his aura is dark ..'_

_XXX_

Gray, Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Gajeel Levy, Jellal and Elfman were sitting on the roof, having lunch. Gray was sitting further away from them since he wanted to be alone. Mira looked his way.

"Gray always sits alone.." She frowned.

"He's been doing that for as long as I remember." Lisanna added, looking his way.

"Why doesn't he have a health lunch?" Elfman asked. "A man should always have a healthy lunch!"

Natsu sighed.

"Yo, Gray! Come sit with us!" He called but he was ignored, which made him pout.

"I wonder what he's doing." Erza said and Jellal nodded.

Meanwhile, Gray was sitting cross legged, his back facing away from the rest of them. He was making ice models of his family. He made a sculpture of Uitear wearing a chefs hat and holding a pan, and Lyon was on his skateboard.

He was thinking about making a sculpture of his mother and father, but then he shook his head. He couldn't even remember her properly. He could only remember her lying on the floor, lifeless.

_'MAMA!'_

He heard the voice of when he was a child scream. He gritted his teeth and forced the tears back in.

"Oh yeah, guys." Natsu said as he got a sushi from Lisanna's bento and plopped it in his mouth, which made the Take Over Mage pout. "Have you seen Shiori anywhe-"

_**BAM!**_

Natsu was cut off my the roof door being kicked down by a female. Everyone, including Gray, turned around and faced the door to see a female with very long bubble gum pink hair up to her ankles and teal green eyes. She had cream coloured skin, a large chest, curvaceous figure and a fringe that covered her fore head. She also had a strand of hair that sticks up and curls backwards. She was wearing the short sleeved white collared T-Shirt, the blue and white striped tie, the short grey skirt that had the navy blue line at the bottom, navy blue thigh high socks and white plimsolls.

"Yo dudes, and dudettes!" She winked. Everyone stared dumb founded except from Erza, who was currently a steaming caldron of anger. (**A/N: ****Shiori is one of my OCs, she's made appearances in my stories Highschool Never Ends! (Magic not included) and The Predator and the Prey where she's a Dagon Slayer. She's an OC I made and she'll be making appearances in future stories! Btw she uses Athletic Magic in this story *Like Earthland Coco in the Infinity Clock Arc xD)**

"SHIORI!" She boomed and stormed over to the girl. "WHY DID YOU KICK THE DOOR DOWN? YOU COULD'VE JUST OPENED IT!"

"OK, OK. Sheesh!" Shiori muttered under her breath.

"I-I told you not to kick the door down.." A voice whispered from behind Shiori. The girl walked stepped from behind Shiori and apologised for Shiori's behaviour. She had short silver hair that went up to her shoulders and was cut into a bob. She had two bangs that framed her face and went up to her shoulders, a fringe that covered her forehead and aquamarine blue eyes. She also had a a dark blue headband that had a ribbon attached to it on the left side of her head. The ribbon was thin and the same colour as the headband and was tied into a bow. She had cream coloured skin, a medium sized chest, and a curvaceous figure. She was wearing the white collared shirt, the blue and white stripped tie, the pale yellow sleeveless v neck, the short grey pleated skirt that had the navy blue line at the bottom, the navy blue knee high socks and white plimsolls.

"It's OK, Miyuki. It wasn't your fault." Erza smiled warmly and Shiori pouted. (**Miyuki Sapphire is an OC I made. She's a Snow Dragon Slayer and is a childhood friend of Natsu and Shiori. I wanted to make Dragon Slayers common and Ice Mages rare (The opposite of what happens in the actual series) ^^**)

"Arigato (Thank you) Erza-san." She said as she bowed politely.

Shiori walked up to the gang who were sitting down eating.

"Yo guys!" She said and they turned her way. Natsu stood up and bro fisted her.

"Yo, Shiori!" He grinned and she did the same.

"Where's Gray?" She asked looking around.

"He's over there." Gajeel grunted, nodded his head towards the Ice Mage.

Shiori turned his way to see that he had his back turned to them. She sighed.

"He's always alone .." She said with a sad look in her face.

"Or maybe he's unsociable." Jellal said.

"But sometimes he talks." Levy said and Lisanna, Mira and Gajeel nodded.

"I wonder what made him be like this." Natsu thought aloud.

Suddenly, Gray stood up and started to walk towards them.

"Gray?" Shiori asked as he watched him. It turned out that he was actually walking past them. His bangs were covering his eyes. He jumped over the bar that was meant to protect people was falling. It was a long way down to the ground, but he landed on his two feet.

Shiori was about to go after him but then Natsu touched her shoulder. She turned around to see him closing his eyes and shaking his head. Everyone frowned.

_'Gray ...'_

_XXX_

Gray continued to run shaking his head. He wanted to leave the school. Jump out the gates and continue running. He wanted to Gray and Uitear. He wanted his Father. _Heck, _he wanted his mother. Ui.

Tears cascaded down his face as he continued running. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to be alone.

_"Gray .." Ui stroked his cheek as he laid on her lap._

_"Yes, mama?" A young Gray asked._

_"I have something special to give you." She smiled._

_"Ooo! What is it?" He asked, clearly excited. He sat up and she pulled something out her jeans pocket. It was a beautiful silver necklace with Rosario cross that had a dark blue pendant in it._

_"Mama, it's beautiful! Thank you!" The boy beamed as he hugged his mother._

_"Gray," She said. "Make sure to never take that cross off."_

_"Why mama?" He asked._

_"This necklace has great power, so to keep it safe, NEVER take it off." She said._

_Gray stared at his mother for a moment then nodded in understanding. A serious expression written on his face and then she smiled._

Gray took out the necklace from his shirt and stared at it.

_'Mama, come back to me ...'_

* * *

**FINISHED! I HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER! You got to see my OCs ^^**

**Well, I seriously need to go, so bye! xDD**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


End file.
